It Could Be
by Mrs. Bad
Summary: This is kind of a remake off of one of my previous stories. please read the authors note before reviewing. this happens right after the failed wedding attempt btw i am NOT an akane lover. please review!


Authors Note: MUST READ I did NOT write any of these quotes I found them through my vast travels through fanfiction and other sites. I found these little phrases funny and copied them onto word so that I could read them if I needed cheering up. I am sorry that I can't give credit to where it lies because I was stupid and didn't think about it. -_-! So anyway I do not claim any credit for what is on this page except for the fact that I found them. I hope you enjoy these!  
  
WARNING: Most of these phrases come from anime fanfics or other such places for most of them you probably don't need to know much about them but they are very general at least I hope so. Enjoy! If you like these look in my profile for more.  
  
  
  
It Could Be  
  
This is right after the failed wedding attempt...enjoy!  
  
The rain was soaking the scattered remains of the dojo, and what little remained of Ranma's tolerance. He was sitting in the middle of what was left of the dojo where his fiancés who supposedly loved him threw BOMBS at him, in the foolish assumption that they knew what was best for him. Him! The one who killed a demigod! The one who battled Herb and won! The one who has defeated Pantyhose on several occasions! What little respect he still held for them was gone, for what they had done had wiped clean what stains he put upon their honor as far as he was concerned. As for Akane, she had left him in here injured and alone after what was supposed to have been his wedding. He had admitted to the fact he had loved her all through everything and was ready to marry her. He had assumed that she felt the same. Flashback  
  
Smoke was hanging thick in the air from Shampoo's and Ukyo's bombs. Ranma starts to stumble over to Akane to see if she is all right. He was still a little sore from the battle with Saffron, and his father and Tendo-san knocking him out didn't help either. Just as he looks up.  
  
SLAP  
  
He looks up to see Akane with a look of pure rage upon her face. "How how dare you ruin MY wedding Ranma Saotome! This was to be MY day and you had to go and ruin it! I can't believe you! I don't know why I even bothered to put up with an aqua-transsexual pervert like you, you you MONSTER! I don't ever want to see you again this insane engagement is through completely over with, and don't even bother to come and beg me to come back like you did all of the other times. Goodbye forever pervert!" and with that she left. Ranma was seething 'Beg her????? BEG HER?!?!?!' he had never in his life begged for anything after the cat fist! The nerve of that bitch! After all that he had done for her! Well as she said this insane engagement is through, and so are the rest! Just before Akane left the ruined dojo Ranma said in a clear voice "It shall be done."  
  
End flashback  
  
He means it. He is through with taking orders from the Tendos, the 'other' fiancés, his father the lazy panda, his insane mother (he just hopes insanity isn't hereditary), and all of the other psychos in his life! This chapter of his life is through. He is only thankful to Happosi; after all he drank the Nanniichuan. He shudders thinking about Pantyhose and how he ended up with tentacles, he would have had the curse of 'spring of drowned hemaphrite' scary thought! He looks up hearing someone entering getting ready to yell at them to leave him alone he sees Happosi there. "Ranma, my boy. You are my greatest student that I shall ever have, you will surpass me someday soon. I already know that you are going to leave and I agree. The environment here is no longer of any use to you or your training, so I give you this." Ranma sees that Happosi is handing him the naban mirror. "But, but, but I thought is was destroyed!" "Come now Ranma, do you honestly believe that a magical artifact such as this will be destroyed so easily? Here take it and train, and be careful with other times and dimensions. Do pop in every once and a while now you hear. Now off I am to terrify those to ingrates that I call students! Be happy, and enjoy your life you only have one." Ranma looks at Happosi as he leaves. He had Happosi wrong all along; he was a very wise man. Only to hear a loud 'Hooochaaa come to papa' from Happosi, Ranma only sweatdropped and decided to rethink that. Ranma looks deep into the mirror and lets a tear fall then states in a clear voice "Show me. Show me what I can be. Show me what I can become." The mirror fogs a little then draws him in for Ranma to watch. To see what he can become.  
  
Attempt One  
  
-Snake frowned. "We'll need a distraction......" Suddenly he looked up. "Who here can dodge automatic machine gun fire?"  
  
The others stared at him in disbelief. Well, except for Ranma, who sighed the sigh of the damned and raised his hand.  
  
Heh heh heh Well there is one possibility. He started thinking dodging machine gun fire. Technique one noted.  
  
Attempt Two  
  
-With a cry of anger, Adamantia waved her hand and the portal was closed. She turned her massive frame around to Ranma and Saturn. "You destroyed my planet. You destroyed my children! I will destroy you and all you hold dear!" Ranma stood up in a defensive stance and smiled that oh-so-annoying conceited smirk. "Yeah, Yeah. Been there, done that, have the emotional scars. Better offer?"  
  
That one is a little to close to home. Gee this Ranma's life sucks just as much as mine.  
  
Attempt Three  
  
-"That's enough, Akane!" commanded the instructor. He eyed the students care- fully. "It seems we have forgotten the Number One and Number Two Lessons at Furinkan High. Do we remember what they are?" The girls in class were smiling very broadly. The guys looked at each other in mild confusion. No one seemed to volunteer an answer. The instructor shook his head. "For the benefit of yourselves, and Kuonji-san: Lesson Number One, Akane can kick your butts to the ends of the earth. She did that to you every morning for two months, remember?" The women nodded while the men winced in remembered pain. Ukyou looked at Akane, astounded. The instructor smiled. "Lesson Number Two, Ranma is several times better. She sent that man to the hospital. From what I under- stand, he has yet to regain consciousness.  
  
If only that rule had been here in the first place a great many poundings could have been avoided. Damn why didn't I think of that.  
  
Attempt Four  
  
-"I guess that's possible. But do you know any techniques I don't? I kinda doubt that..." Ranma trailed off, his voice filled with doubt. On the one hand he wanted to delay the creature as much as possible in the hopes that a plan would occur to him that didn't involve a full fledged battle. Not that he thought he couldn't take the beast, despite its size it didn't radiate the sheer power that Ammit had. Never the less, a pitched battle near to his rendezvous would be incredibly bad at the moment. On the other hand what could this large snake monster really know about the Art. "I know of a technique that allows the user's hand to move faster than the speed of sound, it is known as the Chestnuts Roasting..." "Already know it." "There is the dreaded Silent Fist maneuver that allows..." "Know it." "The Withering Touch..." "Got it." "The Breaking Point..." "Mastered it and all known variations." "Splitting Cat Hairs..." "Improved upon it." "Dragon Ascending..." "Reinvented it. Several times." "The Vibrating Palm..." "That's the one where you hit something and it shatters? Right?" "Well...yes. But that describes most of the martial arts strikes in existence. This one centers around inducing a harmonic vibration within a structure. By feeding and increasing this vibration any solid object can be shattered given time," the dragon proudly stated, happy that he knew something the human didn't. Ranma was confident that he could duplicate this strike on his own without further help from the serpent. He was also beginning to be impressed by the creature's knowledge. "Well I don't know that one, but since I already know the Breaking Point I really don't see the point." "Hmph. Fine. What about the Roaring Lion Bullet." "Don't use it, but I know it and its variations." "What about the Shadow Touch?" "Not sure. Could you describe it to me?" Ranma asked innocently. It was in this way that Ranma passed the next few hours. Ranma happily weaseling new techniques from the dragon and the serpent totally oblivious to the fact that it was talking to a human who could reinvent most of the maneuvers it described just by knowing the name and effects.  
  
Bwa hahahahha! I would have done the same! Now how did that shadow touch go again....  
  
Attempt Five  
  
-"Ha ha ha! You can't catch me!" Happousai stuck out his tongue at the horned girl, who was covering her chest with one arm while hurling lightning bolts with the other.  
  
"Hey look! An attractive female streaker!"  
  
Happousai screeched to a halt at Ranma's voice. "What?! Where?!"  
  
*Crash!!* Ranma dusted off his hands after crushing the ancient pervert with his boulder, and Lum quickly snatched away her top, which was sticking out from under the edge.  
  
Ranma shook his head sadly, staring at the twitching hand beneath the large rock. "Now that's just pathetic. Who would be dumb enough to fall for that?"  
  
His question was answered when he was nearly bowled over by Ataru.  
  
"Where? I don't see her! Where is she?"  
  
Ranma stared for a bit, then turned to Lum. "Should I get another rock?"  
  
Lum shook her head. "No, I'll take care of it."  
  
Ranma nodded and left, ignoring Ataru's cry of surprise and panicked shout.  
  
My god I didn't think anyone was as perverted as Happosi.  
  
Attempt Six  
  
-"And apparently this girl is going to come back to attack again! Can you believe this?" Akane shouted. Ranma frowned. Hadn't she stopped talking about that yet?  
  
Ataru rolled his eyes. "Yes. What's the big deal?"  
  
"What's the big deal?!" Akane shouted incredulously, "She broke into our house! She tried to kill someone!"  
  
"So what?" Ataru muttered, "At least she was human."  
  
"See?!" Ranma cut in, "That's what I said! But she just won't shut up about it!"  
  
Akane seethed as Ataru nodded in understanding (of Ranma's apathy, not Akane's frustration),....  
  
I wonder why see is thinking it's such a big deal, oh well.  
  
After watching a few more he just sweatdrops I think I'll just go on a training trip for now. While muttering me in a sailor fuku never with a grimace and a shudder he goes on to his room to pack for the journey of his life. 


End file.
